


The One Where Smith Totally Tops

by FanficIsLove



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: But it's okay, But that's what I do, I sure hope my mum doesn't read this, Implied Sexual Content, Implied bottom Ross, It is so late and I am sleep-deprived, M/M, Ross is a little shit, Smith loves it, Teasing, This isn't that bad, be proud of me, here I go, y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way back from E3, Ross decides to be a little shit.<br/>(Implied content but nothing more, mature maybe?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Smith Totally Tops

Smith sighed heavily. The long, monotonous drive back from E3 - or any convention, for that matter - was one he dreaded greatly. Though he knew it was worth it to meet and interact with the fans, having to endure the car ride back was still hell; no amount of viewer pleasure could take that away. Plus, Lewis and Paul only really talked to each other, turning around occasionally to speak to Ross or Smith to stop it from seeming deliberate. Sure, they got on well enough, but something didn't seem to click with them as it did others. Smith looked at his phone, hearing the current song coming to an end, and tugged the left earphone out, feeling momentarily uncomfortable. Instead of swapping the song, he turned the phone screen off and stared blankly out of the window.

The view that met his eyes was a dreary one. With it being November, the windows were frozen up so he couldn't see out of them and the grass he could make out looked nearly white, covered in a thick, slippery layer of ice. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his phone, using both his data and whatever weak connection he could latch on to to scroll through Twitter and post a sarcastic tweet to Trott. Smirking to himself and feeling rather pleased, steadied himself on the spare seat that Trott had left empty in his absence as they went around a tight corner, being sure to kick Lewis' driver's seat in front of him firmly. As he did so, Lewis took it as a good time to start a new conversation with Paul about something Smith wasn't awake enough yet to care about in the least.

Peering out through the window screen, Smith saw nothing but empty, barren road ahead. His shoulders slumped in disappointment and he rolled his eyes. He felt like an impatient six-year-old on his way to Disneyland. He almost jumped out of his skin when a deep voice he had almost forgotten existed spoke beside him.  
"Hey, you okay?" A tired grumble came from his left.  
"I'm alive and conscious, if that's what you're asking." He murmured an ever-so-slightly salty reply. He didn't want to be rude, but he really wasn't in the mood for small-talk.  
"Good, good." Ross' voice had a twinge of something different than usual that Smith wrote off as sleepiness, ignoring his gut instinct, "I was meaning to ask you something."  
Smith got cut off by an all-too cheery Paul from the passenger seat chiming, "You alright back there? You're not going to pass out on us, are you?"  
Smith groaned in response, triggering a giggle from the man, plunging him back into his deep conversation with Lewis.  
"You were saying?" He looked groggily at Ross, ignoring his blurry vision.  
"Oh, yeah." Ross had to think a little too hard, "Did you mean what you said at the panel?"  
Smith, especially in this state, couldn't remember a damn thing he said at the convention they had literally only left half an hour ago, "Uh, about Trott being an utter prick? Yeah, 'course I did."  
Ross shook his head, worrying Smith with the lack of his usual gusto, "No, not that."  
"Mate, I can't remember anything I said. You're gonna have to tell me." Smith gave in, admitting defeat.  
Ross seemingly contemplated his next words very carefully before speaking, "You said that you'd top. You know, if we ever had sex."  
Oh. That. Right.  
Yeah, Smith did remember that. In fact, he was praying Ross didn't, or that maybe he would have taken it as a joke, nothing more. The innocence of his deliverance made Smith shiver.  
"I- no, of course I didn't." Smith denied, though he knew with every ounce of his being that he meant every word he uttered, "Just a joke, mate."  
"Oh." Ross sounded deflated.  
Smith didn't dare press for an explanation, already hyperventilating with Ross' question. However, Ross didn't seem to be finished just yet.  
"So you're saying you'd bottom?" The usual mirth returned to his words, making Smith relax. From the way Ross spoke, it sounded like a joke they'd make on the channel.  
Smith gritted his teeth in jest, "No way! I'm a total top. Welcome to Topping Tuesdays with your host Alex Smith, topping you since 1989. Fuck." He added the curse for effect. Ross' aura was simultaneously angelically light and demonically dark.  
"You know, there is one way to settle this little dispute." Ross' pupils seemed to blacken, the blue changing to an ashy grey, "Maybe we should just do it."  
Smith was at a loss for words. Or, really, anything at all. Had Ross really suggested they fuck? And right in front of their boss and co-worker? Surely not.

Suddenly realizing where they were, Smith snapped his head to check for any signs of either of the men had heard them. Finding none, part of him wished he had. Maybe then he wouldn't be stuck alone with Ross Hornby who was decidedly flirting with him (though that was an understatement; he  _had_ just proposed they shag. Very bluntly, too), leaving him conflicted with a confused boner and wandering eyes.

He didn't know where to look as he replied very quietly, "Are you insane? We don't think of each other like that." He faked a shudder.  
"Maybe you don't." Ross' glazed over eyed found the window, something outside becoming wildly entertaining.  
"You do?" Smith pulled his gaze back to him, searching in vain for an answer.  
"Of course. Do you ever look in the mirror, mate?" The friendly term didn't seem appropriate, considering the nature of the conversation.  
Smith was shamefaced. Did he have to admit how attractive he found Ross now? Did he have to tell him of how every time his eyes caught the sun, Smith believed he saw an actual work of art; a painting that captured a timeless moment in history? Or how his gelled hair made Smith feel safe, like everything was going to be okay? Did he have to confess how whenever Ross walked past him and a breeze blew across his face he could smell Ross unbelievably moreish aftershave?  
"Do you?" The words falling out of his mouth, however simple compared to his previous thoughts, made Smith cringe and squirm back into his seat. Seeing Ross' face change, he stopped.  
"Are you flirting with me?" Ross turned his head back to Smith salaciously.  
Smith couldn't say yes, surely. But he definitely couldn't say no. So he settled for somewhere in the middle of the two, gulping beforehand, "Maybe."  
Ross narrowed his eyes enticingly, "You have no idea."  
"No idea of what?" Smith felt confused, a dread filling his stomach that Ross was about to reveal a hidden camera or something, no matter that he knew his friend would do no such thing.   
"No idea of how long it's been." Ross emphasized the word 'long', presumably to reel Smith in closer. It worked, sending a jolt of euphoria and arousal straight down his spine.  
He swallowed hard. Never in all of their years of knowing each other had Smith seen Ross look and speak in such a way, making him feel something no one else had - not even the experienced women he had brought home in the past.Sensing Smith tense, Ross paused and looked at him curiously, eyes filled with worry.  
"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" His voice returned from it's just husky tone. In some weird way, Smith wanted it to go back.  
"No, I just- We're..." He finished his explanation by motioning to the two men to the front of the car, shooting Ross a warning look.  
Ross nodded back knowingly but kept a hand steadily creeping across the vacant chair between them. Smith wantonly hit it away, sending it promptly back into Ross' lap. In it's place, Ross waited until the car was almost stationary and undid his seat belt, slipping into the middle seat and bringing the belt back down, buckling it and looking up like nothing had changed, keeping a firm hand on the inside of Smith's upper thigh.

Lewis give them a strange look in the rear-view mirror but didn't say anything aloud as he waited patiently for the lights to switch, leaving Paul blissfully unaware.

* * *

Smith couldn't get into his apartment fast enough, nearly dropping the keys several times as an excited Ross pressed, rubbed and kissed every inch of his body available. As soon as the door flung open, Smith grasped Ross' hand tightly and dragged him in, drawing his head in by the back of his hair, taking his time to run his fingers through it as he did so. Bringing their lips together hungrily, he kicked the door shut loudly behind them, really not bothered if he was going to get a complaint from the crazy old man who lived on the floor above him for the fifth time that week. He pulled his tangled fingers out of Ross' hair (easier said than done) and instead brought them to rest on his lower back, atop his rear. Knowing instinctively where the wall was, he pushed their melded bodies against it, putting Ross beneath him. He nipped at Ross' bottom lip and drew away, a whine escaping the shorter man's lips.

"It- looks- like- we- know- who- tops-" Smith pressed small, open-mouthed kisses to the general area around Ross' face and neck, earning more whines and pleads from the man as he did so, travelling in an uncoordinated path. The wistful look on Ross' face he was welcomed with when he drew back momentarily did it for Smith, causing him to tug at Ross' shirt as a plead for him to take it off.  
"We won't know yet." Ross' grin returned, looking at Smith cockily, "The fun's only just beginning."

 


End file.
